From online to real life
by Hollowbastion16
Summary: Naruto uzamaki has been talking to childhood friend kiba inuzuka for over a year but they live in different parts of the country however that's all about to change as Naruto is coming home. WARNING : yaoi kibaxnaru . Don't like don't read . Possible mpreg Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I wanted to write so yeah ... If you guys like il continue it :) anyways :

Epilogue

Howlingteen17 sent a private chat request

6thHokage accepted private chat request

Howlingteen17: hey 'bought time you showed up , been waiting all day

6thHokage: it not my fault I've been cramming these projects all night !

Howlingteen17: well who's fault is it? I've been telling you to start for the last six weeks so it's defiantly not my fault ;)

6thHokage: it's the teachers at your school ! They're the ones who say I have to do all of this to catch up , when we both know I'm smart enough already !

Howlingteen17; so u say ... ;)

6thHokage: -_- funny ... NOT !

Howlingteen17; lol I'm sorry , anyways You've got to be exited about tommorow :)

6thHokage: if you're being this mean maybe I won't come :)

Howlingteen17; so you're gonna ditch your first day at your new school?

6thHokage: believe it!

Howlingteen17; see this is why I like you :D

6thHokage: so you're in?

Howlingteen17; hell yeah !

6thHokage: sweet ! But wait if we're not gonna meet at school where are we gonna meet? :s

Howlingteen17; oh yeah , I suppose you don't know the town that well yet ?

6thHokage: no... :(

Wait ... I can see your towns hokage monument on the broacher how about there?

Howlingteen17; hmmm... The hokage monument ?... Yeah sounds good ;)

U there?

6thHokage: oh yeah sorry /:) was just thinking... Tomorrow is gonna be the first time we've seen each other in person since the spring festival?

Howlingteen17; I know ain't it gone fast?

U better not turn out to be some perv who's talking to me with his hand down his pant :) cause I'm bringing Akamaru.

6thHokage: lol I think I've already proved I'm real lol we did go to pre school together x and we swapped details in person last year remember?

Howlingteen17; lol you could be a perv pretending to be Naruto to lure me out to meet you ;) I bet that was a Naruto costume

6thHokage: -_- anyway... I better be going Iruka is calling me for something :)

Howlingteen17; wat?! you just got on?! This sucks

6thHokage: I know I'm sorry but I've really got to go :(

see ya tommorow

Howlingteen17; ok see you , make sure you turn up :| or else lol x

6thHokage: you too :) double x

6thHokage has logged out

...

The screen flicked off with a ping, as Naruto shut the old computer down before he ran down the stairs and into the small kitchen where Iruka stood with an annoyed looking frown on his face.

" did you call me?" The blonde questioned, curious to the elders agitated state ," yes , is everything you're taking packed?" He demanded turning away from the other to search through a box labeled "Pots"

Naruto scoffed at the thought " of course, I'm not a kid anymore Iruka I'm nearly seventeen" a triumphant glow shone from the youth like light from a star.

" you turned sixteen three months ago thats not nearly..." He paused " just try not to forget anything " he turned around to look at Naruto with more relaxed expression " how's Kiba doing anyway? Have you talked today?" He started in an attempt to avoid a rant on how the younger was "Absolutely nearly seventeen"

Naruto grinned brightly, ignoring iruka's age comment " yeah , he's really exited about tomorrow"

Iruka chuckled at Naruto's sudden enthusiasm " well it's been what ? ... Nine years since you last saw each other?"

" No , last year remember ? That's when we started talking " Iruka nodded, tutting " you know what I mean ".

Iruka made them both some hot chocolate, and they sat down at the last remaining unpacked table they had and were both silent as Iruka switch on the small television.

About four hours past.

The elder caught Naruto's gaze.

" so since we were talking about kiba..." The boy grimaced knowing what was coming " what's gonna happen there then?"

Naruto acted entirely out of character , blushing deeply and being very quiet as he spoke carefully breaking and avoiding Iruka's gaze " he's cute ... But I think I need to get to know him again before anything happens "

Iruka was smirking , loving the shy quiet boy naruto became when he talked about kiba like this " does he like you? "

Naruto's blush deepened " I don't know ... I don't think so" his expression saddened " I don't think I'm ready yet anyway "

Iruka frowned , nodding solemnly " of course , don't rush yourself into anything until you feel comfortable with it "

To try and listen the mood naruto grinned " we're just friends anyway"

Iruka " well we'll soon see ... I'm gonna go lie down I feel tired " he looked at his watch " oh my god it's three am , your going to bed too " he was met with a loud "what?!" Right in his ear " we Both have to be up in three hours so no excuses"

Naruto grumbled and he dragged himself up the stairs

At least tomorrow would be here soon .

Omg I so need help :)

Would love any constructive criticism but please no flames thanks x

Remember to follow and comment !


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know I'm like the most annoying person ever for cancelling the story but the amount of messages I got asking ( or demanding) I continue the story really touched me , so I'm gonna continue , however I will need help so if any of you have any suggestions , ideas or just want something included please message me or post them as they help a bunch

A special shout out to kibaxnaru16 and

Ryuu Nightblade who both gave me some great ideas , thanks you guys

Anyway on with the story

I do not own naruto ( I wish I did )

" welcome passengers , and thank you for choosing air Uchiha for your traveling needs , this is a one stop flight to Kohona , stopping In Sunagakure "

Naruto ignored the voice coming from the speaker , he was so nervous , it felt like he was gonna throw up . Tommorow he'd be meeting kiba again in person for the first time in years .

The blonde turned to look out the window and watch the runway go by as the plane started moving , he really did feel sick and iruka must have noticed this, " naruto ?" " are you all right? Naruto kept his gaze on the passing scenery replying with a simple , unmotivated " yeah " .

Iruka frowned " naruto " he said in a firm voice " this isn't about Kakashi is it ? Because if it is we talked about this and..." , naruto turned quickly , facing iruka , " of course it isn't... " the boy smiled " kakashi's a great guy iruka , and I'm glad we're moving in with him " .

Iruka sighed deeply , relieved that narutos strange mood wasn't his fault .

" wait a second " he looked at naruto , suspicion in his eyes " then why have you got a look that says ' I'm sad cuddle me'? "

The blonde laughed " I do not look like that " , iruka smirked " oh yeah ? So I suppose you don't want a hug then ?"

Naruto's face dropped into a pour , " iwd waln ah ug" he mumbled , arms folded , "what was that ? " iruka said , grinning .

Naruto huffed , " I want a hug ... I guess "

Iruka smiled softly , " come ere' you knuckle head " he pulled the boy into him stroking his golden hair softly.

" things will be much better in Kohona naruto , you'll see "

Ok super short chapter but its just to say I'm continuing with the story thanks I will try to update every few days x no flames plz x constructive advice welcome x


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone ! Sorry bout the updating and stuff but now I've decided I'm gonna continue with the story for sure :3

Anyway so here lol :

"Kiba inzuka ! Get your ass out of bed right now !"

Kiba jumped out of his , falling onto the floor with a thud . " I'm up!" He yelled back to his mother .

It took kiba a while to get his bearings , he still felt groggy and didn't really want to get out of bed , but all thoughts of sleep were thrown out the window when he felt what seemed like a ton of bricks fall on his chest , " akamaru get the hell off me " the big white dog just barked and started to lick the boy's face " get off ! Come on ! ".

Kiba forcefully pushed the huge white dog off , he looked around the room , now more awake , and started to try and find a shirt that didn't smell too bad , sniffing a few until he found one that seemed clean enough , he took of his shirt and was hit with the thick smell of musk and sweat.

Kiba , personally , liked his scent , it was his and only his , no one smelled like kiba and that made it unique and part of his identity , He didn't understand why other people didnt like it , he smirked " I bet naruto would like my scent " he blinked " wait ... Naruto , HOLY SHIT ! ".

"Naruto's coming tomorrow , he's probably sent me his flight times , I hope he doesn't get delayed "

Kiba ran to his computer , tripping over twice on the way , while the computer turned on he looked around , his mum had been telling him to clean his room for a while , sure it was kinda trashy but he liked it that was , at least he knew where everything was , well mabye he should pick up some of his clothes and throw away those pizza boxes but yeah ... It was fine .

The screen brightened as it re-opened kiba's last program , he'd checked his emails last night but he knew naruto was leaving this morning , he looked trough the messages from Sakura labeled " cutest sasuke pics Eva :)3 " until he found it.

To : Howlingteen1

Subject : see ya soon

Hey kiba!

Are you exited :)

I am

I caaaant wait

Oh yeah didnt I tell you ? We're coming a day early , apparently they want iruka to work tommorow for double pay :)

so il be going to meet you tommorow not Wednesday

Kohona memorial 7.30 am ?

See you then :)

Be there :( lol

Anyway I've got to go in a little while , gotta catch the plane XD

From : 6thHokage

...

...

...

...

Naruto ... Is here ... Now ...

Kiba jumped up , sending his seat back across the room.

Akamaru , startled, yelped and watched in amusement as the brunette ran around trying to find an actual clean shirt .

( A clean clothes hunt and quick shower later )

Kiba rushed down the stairs , trying to put his shoes on as he did, " kiba where the hell are you going ? " his mother called from the kitchen , " I've gotta meet naruto ! He's come early ! I've got to meet him by 7.30 ! " he called from the hallway before running out the door.

Kiba's mother stared as akamaru came into the kitchen , " so .. You didn't have the guts to tell him its 6 ether huh? "


End file.
